A New Beginning - Return Of The Clans
by NeonCupcakex
Summary: Many moons after the corruption of the clans, young house cat Willow is presented with an ominous dream of a wondering cat warning her of the dangers, the adventures, and the lessons that are to come. Giving into curiosity, she goes out into the forest with her brother and sister and find out the stories of the mysterious Clans.
1. Chapter 1

**John Jones - Black haired two-legged tom**

 **CATS : Spots - A black tom with small brown spots white paws and a white tail; Playful**

 **Midnight - Pure black she cat with crystal blue eyes; Wise**

 **Willow - Light brown she cat with white paws and a white spot across one of her eyes; Curious**

 **Lily - White she cat with black paws; Mother of Willow Midnight and Spots; Caring**

 **LONERS : WiseOne - A mysterious black elder tom; Seems to be crazy**

 **Midnight - A black badger who speaks cat; Wise**

 **Fluffy - White fluffy she cat; Clean Freak and Perfectionist**

 **Eagle - Kit tom with tan pelt and black spots; Playful**

 **LionHeart - Golden pelt, elder tom; Father of Lily; Crazy but Wise**

 **STARCLAN : FireStar - Unknown Appearance; Wise**

 **Many moons after the corruption of the clans, young house cat Willow is presented with an ominous dream of a wondering cat warning her of the dangers, the adventures, and the lessons that are to come. Giving into curiosity, she goes out into the forest with her brother and sister and find out the stories of the mysterious Clans.**

 **Prologue**

 **Rain water desended from the horizons as a cat like figure emerged pacing back and forth. "It can't be!" Exclaimed the figure, "Can it?" Finally the figure stopped pacing and faced towards a distant old broken down house. Taking a swift breath of air, the figure raced towards the house. Finally reaching his destination, he halted a few feet away from the house. Stretching his head, the figure peaked through the window of the house. Before long, he finally gasped, "It is!" Without a second to spare the figure dashed off leaving no evidence of his arrival. "I will not let them down! I will prove to them that I did good staying loyal! I will prove to them that there is hope! StarClan must not be let down!"**

 **Chapter #1**

 **The crunching of leaves sounded outside as young Willow and her brother Spots and sister Midnight rolled around near the crackling fireplace. It had been a good life. Her two-legged owners Mary and John treated her well. She was granted with fresh pellets of food each day. And she lived with her sister, brother and mother Lily. There was nothing more that the young she cat could ask for. "Kits! Settle down!" Shouted Lily. "Ah come on ma, we're already 6 moons! We ain't kits no more!" Pouted Spots. "That's enough Spots! Up to bed with you three!" Spots attempted to make another remark although he looked in his mother's eyes and knew that anymore arguing was not to be tolerated. Without any further words all four cats marched to bed. "Uh I don't get it why ma treats us like kits! We're old enough to be apprentices accordin' to great grandpa's stories!" Declared Spots while rolling around in bed restlessly. "You mean those stupid stories about five clans and junk?!" Asked Willow rolling her eyes. "Well in grandpa's defense, he is very old. When cats get older they create... Stories which they think are true and-" Midnight attempted but was interrupted with Spots remark, "Who cares?! I believe that these clans are real! They must be! What do you think Willow?" Both Willow's brother and sister stared her down making her feel uncomfortable. "I dunno..." Suddenly their mother showed up, angrier as ever. "What did I tell you three!? Off to bed with you!" Instantly all three cats laid back down into bed.**

 **Willow was finally outside for the first time in ages! The sun had been out gleaming, there was a brisk wind roaming through the forest and her brother and sister were nowhere to be seen! She loved them dearly although they could be so annoying at times. She raced down fields and fields of grass and flowers. It had been such an amazing experience for Willow! Suddenly, a bright almost blinding white flash appeared. Stumbling for balance she tried stabilizing herself. Finally balanced she looked forward of where the flash had been. There, standing before her, was a cat like figure. Startled she instinctively got into what her grandfather had taught her referred to as a "battle stance" and hissed, "Who are you!? Stay back! I will fight you!" The figure showed no emotion whatsoever, just remained still staring straight at her. Rising from her battle stance, she took a slight closer look. Finally the figure spoke, "You are referred to as Willow, correct?" The young she cat stood puzzled although tried to look confident, "Yeah and who are you?" "I was called many names." Claimed the figure. Even more puzzled, Willow once again questioned him, "Well what was your most common one?" The figure took a step forward and remarked, "FireStar, leader of ThunderClan" The figure claimed confidently showing no emotion whatsoever. Willow was taken aback by this. "ThunderClan?! As in the five clans?! But that-But they- But-" "Say no more kit, all your answers will be solved in short time. In the next few moons you will face danger, adventure and life changing choices that will shape you into a new cat. Don't loose sight of what is important. Once you have arrived, listen to what Midnight will tell." Willow was beyond puzzled at this point she was flabbergasted. "Arrive where?! What choices?! Whats important?! Why at Midnight?! I don't get it!" But before any of her questions could be answered the world around her began to fade and before she knew it she awoke in her bed.**

 **"Spots?! Midnight?! Mother?! Are you there?!" Screamed Willow terrified. She suddenly felt a tight tug on her back and turned around to see Spots tugging at her neck. "Someone was sleep talking hehe" giggled Spots. "Something about Midnight and choices... Was it something about me?" Midnight asked. Willow was reluctant at first but eventually gave in and told her brother and sister about the dream she had, had. "Sounds like a lot of rubbish to me. I mean FireStar is just an old elder's tale" Suddenly a raspy voice sounded from behind them, "Who said FireStar!?" The three kits jumped and turned around to see their grandfather LionHeart. Willow motioned towards Midnight. "FireStar is not some crazy ol' elder's tale! He was a legend!" "Beg my pardon grandfather but this FireStar was a legend of lies. For Willow's and Spots' sake can we just assure them that this is just another myth just like Santa is to the two legs?" Claimed Midnight. "Just like Santa, FireStar is real! These clans were the heart and soul of the forest many, many moons even before I was born! The only way I know about the clans is my grandpa told me I was related to the great LionHeart. former deputy of ThunderClan! And that's why I was named LionHeart! In honor of him and-" "His contributes to ThunderClan, we know, we know, you tell us every time you visit!" Stated Midnight now sounding more annoyed then usual. "Now, what I want to know is how did you know about FireStar?" Willow knew if she told LionHeart about her dream he would have some strange explanation for it, but she didn't know if she could trust anyone yet. "Willow heard it in her dream-" Spots shouted excitedly but was interrupted by Willow, "Uh actually I just remembered you sayin' somethin' bout it! Uh nothin' to be worried bout!" Willow made up as an excuse. LionHeart shrugged and staggered away. "Awh you mean you were lying!? You weren't really visited by FireStar?! Pouted Spots. "I did, I just didn't want LionHeart goin' into one of his tangents." Claimed Willow. "Wise choice" Mumbled Midnight.**

 **Willow continued on thinking about her dream. She knew she hadn't heard of FireStar before her dream. How else could she know? And this FireStar stated that there would be danger, adveture and choices that would... Mold her? Into a new cat? His wise words echoed through her brain. What did he want her to do? She longed to know. When Willow needed to think she usually sat on the fence of her house facing towards the forest. Although she wasn't aloud to enter the forest, just the sight of the forest gave her hope. It was... A part of her. A part of her in which she could not quite comprehend. She longed to go out and see the forest. She never disobeyed her mother nor her owners though. Maybe just a peak she thought. Reluctantly, she hoped down from the fence. For the second time in her entire life, she was outside the fenced house. She took one last glance back at her home, and without another thought she trudged towards the forest. The cold grass spread through her pads. It was just like her dream. Even the field in which she ran down in her dream was there. But how? She had never even been out here before. She continued walking through the forest. She knew she couldn't go to far though. Suddenly the crunching of leaves sounded behind her making her jump. "Willow! What on Earth are you doing out here!" Shouted Lily. "How many times have I told you not to even look into the forest and what do you do? You go into the forest! Into the wild! With all those scary monsters and, and-" Although before Lily could finish her scold Willow slumped and trudged back towards the house. Lily was angry with her daughter but she knew scolding her wouldn't help.**

 **Willow arrived back at the house, hoped over the fence and was once back inside her old basic yard. With now dead crunchy grass spreading through her pads, she now longed even more to be in the forest. More then ever. Willow now wasn't sad, she was angry. No, furious. Her mother, rather then hoping over the fence, squeezed through the crack. Lily wasn't much of a athletic type. Then again, nor was Midnight or even Spots. That is when she realized she was not like them. She was special. She didn't belong in a house full of two legs and lazy cats, she belonged in the forest with other wild creatures just like herself. No! What am I thinking! I'm a cat, who ever heard of a cat living in the forest!? Even though LionHeart doesn't have an owner, he still hangs around Twolegs! Who ever heard of a cat living on their own in the forest? That's just silly! Then she remembered. The Clans! "Willow! In the house! Now!" Her mother interrupted her thoughts. "Midnight, Spots, I found Willow! You don't need to worry shes home safe now." Stated her mother half happy half annoyed. Although usually when her mother would bring her back inside the home after her thinking on her fence, her brother and sister would joyfully come padding over greeting her. But, nothing? Were they mad at her? Lily and Willow began to search the home for Spots and Midnight. They were... Nowhere. Frantic, Lily instructed Willow to stay inside and that Spots and Midnight must've gone off looking for her. Lily tried staying calm but it was crystal clear that she was anything but calm. It was already sunset and both cats had gone missing. "Its to late! If I were to go searching I may not even find my way home! I'll search early dawn. Up to bed Willow!" Willow obeyed. She didn't want to be in anymore trouble then she already had been in. Then she began thinking, Spots and Midnight will never survive the night out there alone! They can barely walk up to get food from the food dish! I can't leave them out there alone! They'll starve! Willow tried sleeping but it was useless. I'm going out to find my brother and sister! Tonight!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter #2**

 **Silently as possible, Willow emerged from her bed and crept towards the doggy door which lead to the outside world. Without giving it a single thought she sprinted out the door, over the fence and into the forest. "Midnight! Spots! It's me Willow! Please! Come out! Please!" Shouted Willow not slowing her pace. She knew how angry her mother was going to be, but it didn't matter. She needed to find her brother and sister and return them home as soon as possible! She continued calling their names but still nothing. As she ran deeper and deeper, faster and faster through the forest she knew the farther she had gone, the less likely she was ever going to find her brother and sister or even her home. Suddenly, far off into the distance, stood the figure from her dream! Although just as soon as it arrived, it was gone. "'Willow!" Sounded two voices behind her making her jump. There stood Spots and Midnight. "We were so worried about you!" Claimed Midnight. "Yeah, we thought ya ran away" Said Spots worringly. "I just went out for a walk. When I got back home you guys were gone! I thought I'd never see you two again!" Sighed Willow releaved she had found her siblings. Willow exchanged hugs with ber brother and sister when suddenly they heard the sounding of even more footsteps. "How about we do this later, and escape this nasty forest! While we still can!" Mewed Midnight nervously. Then, the footsteps got louder, and louder, and closer and closer until... "AHHH" Screched the three cats. "Ayee what ye youngings be doin' out here at such er' late hour?" Asked an old voice from a nearby bush. Out stepped a black tom, looked to be about 18 moons old... Maybe 20. The three cats were petrified in their places. Midnight tried to make out words but not even the slightest pep could come out. "Well? Ye be a couple of kits ain't yeah? They call me WiseOne, well er that ain't entirely true, most call me CrazyOne." The three cats disassembled from their pile of fear, Midnight straighted up a bit looking more confident, "I'm Midnight, these is my brother Spots and my stupid sister Willow who wondered out here alone. We were trying to find her." Midnight stated glaring at Willow irratated. "Now if you don't mind us we'll be headed on our way. Wherever that may be..." Midnight, Spots and Willow began to leave but WiseOne stopped them, "Ye youngings shant be stayin' all alone. Specially at this time o' night. Where ye be headin'?" It was Spots this time who spoke, "Home! And we don't need some stinky old tom guiding us there!" WiseOne didn't look offened by Spots' comment, he just continued "I ain't goin' be responsible if ye get lost. Follow me." The old tom stalked off. Spots clearly stated that he didn't want WiseOne's guidence, Midnight thought it might be a good idea, but what did Willow think? Willow wasn't sure. Midnight began to head towards the direction that WiseOne had went. Spots was reluctant at first but eventually he falled behind his sister. Willow eventually followed as well.**

 **After what seemed like an endless trudge, WiseOne had lead the three cats to a tree with a wide hole in the front. "This where we be crashin' the night. Now tell me yer story. Was a couple of kits doin' out here?" Midnight looked WiseOne dead in his eyes, "We're not kits we're six moons old! We can handle ourselves out here. I just didn't want to get anymore lost then we already are." WiseOne stared back and replied, "Yer all kits to me." Willow knew that the old cat was harmless so she decided on tell him why she had been out here. Including her dream. "You say you was greated by FireStar? The FireStar?" WiseOne asked suspisously. "You've heard of FireStar?" Asked Willow. "Ha, every cats heard o' good ol' FireStar. He was a legend..." The three cats looked around at one another. "What you found was no dream. It was er' prophecy. He was tryin' ter warn ye bout' yer future." WiseOne corrected Willow. "What does he want me to do?" Willow asked. "Hard ter tell" WiseOne said while scratching the back of his ear. "Sounds like he wants you to go lookin' for yer destiny." "How can you tell" Willow wondered aloud. "I've been determining prophecies fer many moons. Was there anything that ye wanted in the past few moons?" WiseOne spoke. "Well I've wanted an adventure!" Willow said excitely. "Than thas what FireStar was sayin'. Bet he wants ye to put them Clans back in order!" The old tom spoke confidently. "But the Clans went extinct centries ago!" Spots corrected WiseOne. "Thats yer sisters quest, to bring back Clan life, and FireStar believes that Willow here can do that." WiseOne stated positioning himself for sleep in a nest made of dead crunchy leaves and twigs. The others made their beds and Spots and Midnight instantly fell into sleep. Willow lay awake thinking of WiseOne's words. What was she to do? She couldn't just leave her family and owners to go on some unexplanabke quest. But this was the chance she had waiting for her whole life! Adventure in the great forest!**


End file.
